Winchester-Halliwell
by Don'tForgetAdam
Summary: Dean and Melinda had a little drunken fun as teenagers. Dean doesn't stay for the aftermath, but like every thing else, it came back to bite him in the ass. And with Lucifer on the loose, and a recovering blood addict of a brother. The last thing Dean needs are some teenage witches.
1. Chapter 1

**Important!**

 **This takes place at the beginning of Season 5 of Supernatural and is about the third generation of the charmed ones. The triplets are Piper's grandchildren. All monsters that have been in both shows, i.e. vampires and wendigo, are all shifted to supernatual's lore. If you have any other questions feel free to PM me or review and i will answer all!**

I couldn't understand anything other then the fact that I was breathing. It felt like I had bricks piled on top of my chest. The smell of smoke began to drift into my thoughts and I could hear the sound of sirens and yelling people. I felt myself being carried, I was aware that my arms were limp, swinging as I was moved. Suddenly fresh are was biting at my face, tearing its way through the smoke in my lungs like it was evicting it. My body tried to work with it, forcing me to cough and pain shot though my abdomen.

"I need a medic!" I felt the vibration of the words, and I was placed on something hard and cold. Something was pressed to my face, shoving more fresh air into my mouth, my body continued to heave the foreign poison out of my lips, but something was holding me down, people! I could feel their hands pressing down on me. Something about the pressure was comforting, it didn't matter if they were helping or trying to hurt me, they were there.

I felt something get stabbed into my arm, and the darkness that weighed down on my eyelids was replaced with a bright fluorescent light. The last thing I remember was seeing someone lean over me, and like someone was closing a curtain, the light got smaller and smaller until I was left alone in darkness.

00000

Dean pressed his head into his hands against his head. He was trying to get into the mindset of going to bed. Having had just come back from the future where his brother was the devil and the world had been taken over by Croatians, he just wanted a few moments of shuteye before dragging his brother back into the life where Dean could keep an eye one him.

Just as he laid down on the bed, shut his eye and felt himself begin to drift off, he heard his phone begin to ring. "Son of a bitch…" He grumbled, rolling over in the sheets and snatching it off the bedside table. The number wasn't saved to his contacts, but that hardly meant anything. People in his life were constantly getting new numbers and ditching the old ones. "What?" He said.

"May I please speak with Dean Winchester?" The voice wasn't one that Dean recognized, and he found himself put off and confused.

"Who's calling?" Dean questioned.

"My name is Mary-Anne Lofstead, I am the attorney for the Halliwell family, I understand that you are familiar with Melinda Halliwell?" Dean searched for the name in his groggy mind, it was to late at night for him to be thinking this in depth. After a few moments the name rung a bell.

"San Francisco, right?" He asked, he hadn't been there since he was a teenager, but it was around the time be started hooking up with girls, Melinda had been one of the first girls he'd had the pleasure of spending the night with.

"Yes." She said, "I'm sorry to inform you that Melinda was killed the night before last. And your children are currently at the hospital in critical condition." Dean couldn't have been more shocked if a house had been dropped on him.

"Wo, wo, wo, I think you have the wrong guy, I don't have kids."

"Well your name is on their birth certificate and Melinda left me this number as a way to contact you." Dean shook his head, there was no way, he hadn't even had this number for a year, how would Melinda have it?

"Their, as in plural?" He asked.

"They are triplets. Two boys, one girl." Mary-Anne seemed to be getting frustrated with him but was hiding it somewhat well. "Melinda had left very strict instructions that they be put into your custody if no one in her family was able to take them." Dean couldn't think straight.

"Triplets?" He sat up in the bed.

"If you want a paternity test, I can arrange it." She said, "but the doctors can't do anything until they have a parent here to make medical decisions." Dean was already shaking his head.

"Listen, I'm the last person that needs to be making any medical decisions about myself, let alone three kids. Don't they have other family?"

"No, the rest of Melinda's family was also killed, the triplets were the only ones to survive." That switched something in his mind. The family of his supposed children were killed only a few weeks after lucifer was sprung from the cage. It was to big to be considered a coincidence. It didn't matter if they were really his kids or not, even the possibility that they were painted huge targets on their backs.

"Are they in San Francisco?"

"Yes, San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Will I be expecting you?" She asked, and Dean cursed himself.

"Yeah I guess. It's gonna take me awhile, I'm coming from Kansas."

"That's fine, hopefully they'll be in better shape when you arrive."

0000

Dean did the math in his head; the kids should be 15 going on 16. Granted he didn't really consider that to be a kids age. Teenagers had their own age group for a reason. He debated on calling Sam but decided that he would give him this time to continue on with his 'normal' life. Dean would crush that dream soon enough. Dean needed to take care of this on his own.

It had taken him about a day to reach San Francisco. He was definitely feeling the lack of sleep, so he drowned himself in coffee and caffeine pills as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He had called the lawyer when he was coming into the state, in return she gave him the floor and room number. The only way Dean could think about this without drinking was to think of it like a case.

He'd go in a talk to the siblings and evaluate what to do from there. The Mary-Anna was waiting for him outside the hospital room. "Dean Winchester?" She asked, extending her hand to him. He took it.

"Yeah…" He peeked around her into the room to find three beds, two side by side and one across from the other two.

"They aren't awake yet." She said. "the doctors have them on heavy pain killers."

"What happened?" He asked. He hadn't had a chance to look anything up on his drive over.

"There was a fire, the police aren't sure what caused it, but they believe there was foul play." It sounded like she was trying to contain herself, Dean didn't know much about the situation, but he knew that Mary-Anne was at least fond of the Halliwells. "They," she nodded into the room, "weren't burned to bad, but Calliope has several broken ribs and when they found her she had shards of glass imbedded in her arms…. she's got a few broken ribs too. The boys both have serious concussions, Andrew has a broken arm, all three of them have severe smoke inhalation." She sighed, "Sebastian's been drifting in and out of sleep all day. He's the least injured."

"A fire?" Dean asked, that's ironic. He didn't say that out loud though.

"Yes. I have the paternity test all set up, all I need is a mouth swab from before I can get it all to the lab." Dean nodded, still looking into the room. She told him what to do and she placed the cotton thing into a bag. Dean wrinkled his nose at the thought of people messing with it. She placed the plastic bag into her purse on her arm. "If you'd like to, you can wait inside. I need to run this down." She patted Dean on the shoulder and walked back down the hall.

Dean stood outside for several more minutes, before he took a careful step inside. The lights were off, the shades pulled down. The only reason he could see was the light from the hallway. The first bed had who he guessed to be Andrew, he was the only one with a cast on. He had an oxygen mask over the lower half of his face, all three of them did.

The next bed held another boy, Sebastian was his guess. Him and the other Andrew looked incredibly similar, but Dean could tell them apart rather easily. The last bed held the girl and he was slightly taken aback. She was the spitting image of his mother, down to the blond curls. Dean looked them all over again and sighed.

"Son of a bitch…"

 **Thanks for reading! If you like it and want to read more, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the following night that Mary-Anne got him the test results. He was both surprised and not to find them positive. He'd been hoping that the resemblance in the girl was just a coincidence but knew that his luck wouldn't allow for it.

All three of the teenagers woke up a few times while he was there. None of them said anything though. They would just look at Dean with a confused expression, but before he could say anything to them, they would nod off again. From what the doctors were telling him, they had all three of them on sedatives. The doctors wanted their lungs and airways to heal a little more before they were up and talking.

Dean called Bobby, not knowing what he was going to do. These kids were in danger and they would be for the rest of their lives. Dean didn't know how he was going to tell them about monsters, he didn't know how he would explain that their entire family was killed and that him, his brother and an old drunk were all they had left.

Dean would have called Sam if he hadn't been worried about who killed the Halliwells. If the Devil was behind it, the last thing he wanted was for his brother to be anywhere near here. Not to mention, the angels might follow Sam and Dean wasn't sure if they would be able to protect all three of them here at the moment.

Bobby ended up driving out, making it in the day after.

"The doctors tell you how long they're wanting to keep them?" Bobby asked as he rolled down the hall next to Dean. Dean had tried to push him, but Bobby smacked his hand away and cursed him.

"Once they can breathe on their own without the oxygen. They've been in the hospital for about five days now, it took the lady awhile to call me, they sound like their breathing easier." Dean shrugged. "They were wheezing a little when I first got here, not anymore though." Dean's voice was slightly panicked, Bobby could hear the underlaying anxiety, but he didn't comment on it. He'd probably feel the same way if he found out he had three kids.

"And you're sure they're yours?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, they did a DNA test. They are mine. Bobby, I don't know what I'm going to do." Dean stopped walking, not wanting to take this conversation into the room.

"You'll figure it out. These kids aren't something that you're going to be able to ignore Son. Not if the angels find out about them. They need to be trained and prepared for what it means to be the kids of a hunter, even if they decide that hunting isn't what they want to do." It was the best advice Bobby had to offer. If their father had turned out to be any other hunter, they might have been able to get away with just ignoring the monsters, but Winchester's didn't get the luxury, didn't matter if they knew they were Winchesters or not.

"How am I going to explain this to them? I mean, if it was-" he glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot, "Lucifer that killed all of them, then that makes this mine and Sam's fault. How do I tell them that we killed their family and now they have to live with us because they'll never be safe on their own again?" Bobby didn't want to touch that one with a 10-foot pole.

"I don't know Dean, and it wasn't your fault. The two of you had no way of knowing what would happen if you killed Lilith. Who the hell would've thought that'd be a bad thing?" Bobby shrugged, "just wait for them to wake up and feel them out. Its not a band-aid that you're just going to be able to rip off."

Dean ran his hand over his head and sighed. Shaking his head, he walked the rest of the way to the room pushed the door open, the light from the hallway illuminating the room. The nurses kept the lights off if they weren't in there. Bobby wheeled in, looking around the beds and sighed. "Umm, the one with the cast is Andrew," Dean said, "that's Sebastian." He nodded to the other boy. "And…. her name…." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't know the girl's name?" Bobby asked incredulously. Dean huffed in slight annoyance.

"No I do…I just don't think I'm saying it right- It's a mouthful." Dean nodded to the chart that was next to her bed and Bobby grabbed it.

"Calliope?" Bobby looked at Dean like he was an idiot, "she's named after the muse you idjit."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"Read a damn book."

000

Once Bobby was there, Dean was able to go have a look around town and try to get a better understanding of what happened. The first place he went was where the fire happened. It was in a club called P3. Apparently, the family was there for some kind of party. The newspapers couldn't seem to agree on what kind of party. Some said birthday party others said baby shower, engagement party, the list goes on. One thing they did agree on was how tragic the incident was.

The family was well known around the city, they owned a restaurant, the club, they had doctors in the family, policemen, firemen, wedding coordinator, the triplets' great aunt was an advice columnist in her day. They weren't a low-profile target, even demons knew that too much attention was bad for business.

The outside of the club was roped off but just outside the rope were hundreds of candles and pictures of the family. There were some _Rest in Peace_ signs, a lot of flowers, cards everything that normally accompanied shrines like this. Dean was a little surprised that no one was there, granted it was a Monday and only 2 in the afternoon.

He couldn't get into the club; the doors were pretty well blocked off and he wasn't sure just how much fire damage there was. He didn't want to get crushed if the roof caved in. The next place he stopped was the triplets actual house. Mary-Anne had given him the key, so he could get things for them when they woke up. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but a pink house was not it.

"Can I help you with something?" The voice caught him off guard. A neighbor was bringing in her groceries. She'd stopped when she saw Dean, several bags hanging off her arms. Dean thought about if he should lie or if he should just tell the truth. He decided for the truth, he'd probably need to bring the kids here later on and it would suck for his story to get mixed up.

"I'm uhhh, I'm the triplets' father. I'm just grabbing them a few things." Th woman's mistrustful eyes softened Immediately, and he saw her shoulders slump a little.

"How are they?" She asked, "are they going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine."

"I can't imagen what they're feeling right now. To just lose your entire family like that…" She sighed. "I haven't, I haven't seen you around before." He eyes were back to being slightly stand offish.

"I hadn't known about them until about three days ago." He said truthfully. "I'm just trying to make things as easy for them as possible. I thought some stuff from home might make them feel a little better. The lady nodded like it made sense, but now he was going to have to actually bring things. Not that it was a bad idea.

"Okay, let them know that if they need anything, to just ask." Dean had a few questions that he wanted to ask but he didn't want to seem to suspicious and it looked like the bags on her arms looked like they were getting heavy. Dean watched her walk into her house before he moved up the steps to the porch.

The house was larger inside then it looked, and Dean wasn't sure where to start. There were family photos all over the walls, of kids, adults, elders, babies. He ignored most of them until he saw one of the triplets. They were much younger, easily four or five. They were wearing matching backpacks and lunch boxes. It looked to him like it was there first day of school.

Dean thought about what it would have been like if he'd been there. What would he have done if Melinda had told him she was pregnant? Would he had dropped hunting? Would he have left anyway? He liked to think that his teenage self was mature enough not to do something like that, and maybe he was, but Dean didn't know, and he wouldn't. All he could do now was try and make up for it. He wasn't sure how to do that.

He also wasn't sure what he was looking for. He didn't find anything that pointed to demons or monsters. After about an hour of snooping he decided to head back to the hospital, but he needed to get things like he said in case the lady was watching for him to leave.

He found a laptop in Calliope's room and a few books in the boys' room. He grabbed a backpack from the boys' room and stuffed the things inside before leaving, locking the front door behind him.

Dean was a little surprised to find Sebastian awake when he got there. Bobby was next to his bed watching some of the crappy hospital Tv. Dean set the bag down on the floor next to the chair in between the two beds and sunk into the chair.

"How ya feeling?" Dean asked after a few moments of the teenager looking at him. Bobby looked to him, wanting to ask if he found anything, but knew better. Sebastian reached up to move the oxygen mask, coughing slightly when he tried to breath without it.

"Like someone took a cheese grater to my throat." His voice sounded raspy and tired. Dean wasn't sure if it was the smoke or just not talking for the last several days.

"I told him who you were." Bobby said. Dean gave him a look, he didn't know if he was angry or relieved. "What was I supposed to do? Sit here and stare at him?" Sebastian looked between the two of them. It was the most aware that Dean had seen him. The doctors must be cutting back on the sedatives.

Dean tried to think of the best way to ask if Bobby had told him anything else, like what happened to his family.

"I know." Sebastian said after reading Dean's face. His tone was somber, and Dean could see the weight on his face. "I remember…." He coughed a few more times and Dean reached up to put the mask back.

"They….the doctors said to keep that on your face until you don't need it again." Dean was saying it mostly so he didn't have to finish. Sebastian took the opportunity and breathed deeply a few times. Dean wasn't sure if he was going say anything else and he was a little thankful for him to nod off again.

0000

Calliope was the next one to wake up. She wasn't nearly as calm as her brother. The first thing she did was pull the mask off her face, so it was resting onto her neck and she tried to sit up. Dean hadn't noticed her until she really started moving around.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He stood up and moved to her bed. The second she got her hands underneath her to push herself up she gasped loudly, and Dean could read the pain on her face clearly. "Come on, lay back down." She let him move her arms back to her sides and move the mask back over her face. She caught her breath and looked at him in confusion.

"Drew…." Her voice was muffled by the mask but Dean understood her easily. He glanced over to Andrew's bed, her eyes following his. From there, they moved to Sebastian's bed. She looked around the room again, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Mom…?" Dean sighed, trying to think of what to say. His silence was enough. The mask didn't seem to help her breathing at that point. Dean looked to Bobby for some kind of help. He watched as her face drained of color and she shut her eyes tightly like she was trying to hold the emotions in. When her eyes opened again she focused on her bothers.

"They're going to be okay." Dean was hoping that would help. Dean pulled the chair over to her bed. He knew that nothing he could say that would make her feel better. He was trying to think about how he felt when his father died, when his brother died for the first time.

"How long?" Her voice croaked and cracked.

"How long what?"

"How long have we been here?" Her voice was far clearer then her brother's. Dean was guessing the damage to her throat wasn't as bad.

"About five days." She repeated the amount of days like she didn't understand. Dean could see the tears collecting in her eyes and he felt that weird thing in his stomach that he got whenever girls around him started crying. It stemmed from a feeling of being uncomfortable and not knowing what to do to make them stop, to make them feel better.

Her hand moved up to her neck where she felt around for something. Dean furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he watched her hand anxiously pat at her skin, watched her fingers reach underneath the top of her hospital gown. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, her arm shot out and gripped Dean's.

"Necklace." Her tone was panicked, "where is it?" Dean looked around the bed like it would be in the sheets somewhere.

"Check her personal affects." Bobby suggested, his voice reminding Dean that he was there. She let Dean go when she realized what he was doing. He found her plastic bag in the drawer next to her bed. The clothes and shoes reeked of smoke and were nearly fully black, some splotches of color remained. He found a silver chain at the bottom of the bag with a charm connected at the bottom of it.

The necklace was completely clean, like someone had just polished it. It wouldn't have bothered Dean if it wasn't for the fact that everything else in the bag was filthy, that and the charm at the end seemed mystical, three ovals that overlapped, it looked wiccan to him. Dean held it up high enough for Bobby to see it before he handed it to Calliope. Just touching it seemed to calm her down significantly. Dean gave Bobby a look, hoping that he would recognize the symbol.

Calliope gripped it in her hand, her thumb moving back and forth over the charm. It wasn't long after that, that she fell back to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts down below!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I woke up, the man was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I wasn't sure what woke me up. It could have been the throbbing pain in my abdomen from every time I took a breath, or it could have been the infuriating mask that was wrapped around my head, but it wasn't until I felt the gentle probing in my mind that I realized what it was.

Andrew was also awake, watching me from his bed. He also had a stupid mask on his face, but he had a cast on as well. I let the wall that separated our thoughts fall slightly so he could talk. ' _Do you remember what happened'_ Even in his thoughts, his tone was groggy, like he wasn't all the way awake. I looked back into my memories. The club was muddy at bed, I remember being attacked and thrown into the bar, my body connecting with all the bottles and glasses but everything else was black. Then I remembered what the man said when I woke up.

' _No, I was…I think I was knocked out early on'._ I replied, trying not to think about all the people we lost, or didn't lose, I still didn't know. ' _Do you? Sebastian?'_

' _Everyone's gone.'_ He said it, just ripped the band-aid off. His facial expression never changed. ' _We're all that's left. We need to get out of her and get the book before something takes it. We need to hide.'_ The thought of being alone, of everyone being dead seemed unreal. There's no way they killed everyone, we're the Charmed ones for god's sake, maybe one of us but not all. How could they kill all? I felt my necklace in my hand at that point. It felt warm in my fingers, not like it did when demons were around, but almost in a comforting sense, like it was telling me that I still had the power it offered, the protection it offered. ' _Calli, we need to focus.'_

 _'What about the man?'_ I moved my eyes to him, ' _who is he?'_

' _Sebastian said he's our father, but I don't know if he's right, there's another man with him, in a wheel chair. I don't know where he went though.'_ Our dad? Mom said that she didn't know how to find our dad, that he was off the map; that or he was dead. I had always felt like she could find him if she really wanted to and I used to but her about it. Until I overheard her talking to grandma about it, how he was a hunter and how mom feared for our safety if she were to contact him.

I moved my head all the way to the side, so I could get a better look. He looked a little like Sebastian, the same facial structure and his hair was the same color as Andrew but that was it. ' _He's a hunter.'_ I said to Andrew, ' _mom was scared he'd kill us if he found out.'_

 _'Everything will be fine.'_ Sebastian's voice joined in. I wasn't sure when he'd woken up, but he seemed to be more awake then Andrew.

 _'No, everything will not be okay, our entire family is dead and now our hunter father is here and it's only a matter of time before he finds out what we are and also kills us!'_ I said quickly, ' _we need to contact the elders and give them memory dust, so he forgets about us and leaves.'_

' _I've been trying to call them since I woke up.'_ Andrew said, ' _they aren't answering, and I don't think they will. We're on our own.'_

' _That doesn't make since, you'd think they'd be up our asses even more. The last thing they want is for the charmed line to end.'_ Sebastian said. Both of them went quiet as the other man they were speaking about, wheeled into the room. He looked between all of us, his face surprised.

"'Bout time all ya'll woke up." The comment made me wonder how long we'd been here. His voice woke up the other man with a start. He went from being slumped in the chair, to his back being straight as a pin.

He looked between all of us like the other man had. I couldn't read the look on his face and it was that moment that I wished I had the power of empathy, things would be so much simpler if I knew what the people around me, other than my brothers, were feeling. He stood up after a second. "I'll go grab the doctor." He said before leaving the room. ' _We don't need a doctor.'_ I said. ' _We need to leave.'_

' _Well none of us can orb, we're stuck here until we can walk out.'_ Sebastian said. I huffed and leaned back into the bed. The man in the wheel chair gave me an odd look.

' _Do you think they know?'_ I couldn't keep the panic out of my thoughts.

' _No, I think that we're good for now.'_ Sebastian said. The man came back into the room with the doctor behind him. He asked us a few questions about how we were feeling, he was impressed with Sebastian's ability to speak without the mask, he was only a little out of breath, he said that they could probably release him the next morning.

Andrew was almost as well off as Sebastian, but his concussion was still pretty severe, and they wanted to do another MRI before releasing him, just to make sure that there wasn't any swelling. I, on the other hand, could barely speak without it. I blamed it on the fact that I couldn't breathe because of my ribs were protesting every breath I took. He left after that.

"Alright." The man said. "I'm sure you guys are confused and have some questions about what happened, and I'll try and answer what I can." I shared a look with my brothers. "My name's Dean Winchester, and I am your dad." He looked around like he was looking for some kind of reaction. Sebastian looked bored, it was the same face he held when he was trying to keep people form understanding what he was thinking. Andrew had his eyes closed like he was in pain, and I was still trying to hold myself together.

"Will we be living with you now?" Sebastian asked. It was something that I didn't want to think about. All I wanted to do, was go home to the Manor, fall into my bed and never wake up. I didn't want to move somewhere else, I didn't want to live with anyone new and I didn't want to have to hide my powers from someone who was supposed to be my dad.

"That's what it's looking like. You guys don't really have anywhere else to go..." He sounded sorry.

"Where?" Andrew asked, pulling the mask to the side. Dean looked to the other man.

"I move around a lot, I spend a lot of time in South Dakota though." The man nodded, "yeah…so you guys will probably be there." ' _We can't leave the manor.'_ I said though the link quickly. ' _If we leave, they're going to take it!'_

' _Calli, you need to calm down. The last thing we need is for them to find out about us. We can protect the house with crystals. We know enough witches here that can keep them charged until we can come back. The Manor will be fine. The most important thing right now is the book.'_ Sebastian said. ' _We're going to be okay.'_ Okay, that's what they kept saying. I didn't want to be okay, I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. How were they so calm?

The time moved by slowly. It was worse because, unlike Andrew and Sebastian, I couldn't walk around. Every time I tried to sit up and move, my ribs would scream and make it impossible for me to move anywhere, but back down. Dean tried to strike up conversation every now and again. Sebastian was the only one that humored him. It seemed like Dean didn't know what he was doing, not that I would know what to do if I was him, but even then, it seemed like he was holding something back.

Andrew was mostly ignoring Dean and the other man who we learned to be Bobby. Andrew was the most bitter out of all of us when it came to not having a father. Our uncles did a lot to fill the hole, but they eventually had kids of their own, not that it mattered now considering they were all dead, kids included.

The thought made my chest hurt and I was suddenly glad that I didn't remember. I didn't need to see them die, I've seen enough bad things in my life. I had so many questions, but I didn't want the answers.

The next morning, they were letting Sebastian and Andrew out. I had attempted to get them to let me out as well, but my inability to breath without the added oxygen got me a big, fat, no. Sebastian got Dean to take them back to the manor, so they could take a real shower and be dressed in their own clothes. Well, that and check on the book.

That left me alone with Bobby who had been very quiet the whole time I've been awake. Him and Dean would sometimes leave the room and talk but other than that, he didn't have much to say.

"They'll let you out of here soon." He said after the boys left. I sighed. It was harder to hold myself together now that they were gone. The only think that kept me from having a panic attack was the fact that I could still feel them in my head, they were only a thought away.

"I just want to go home." The mask muffled the words, but I knew I said them clear enough. The look he gave me didn't make me feel better. I could feel the pressure that had been building behind my eyes since I woke up becoming worse. I was hopping he would try and comfort me, he didn't look like the comforting type. There wasn't anything that he could say that would make me feel better.

* * *

The Manor was silent when they got there. They weren't sure what to expect when they got there, demons maybe, but the lack of people was unnerving.

Dean felt out of place as the moved around the home, like he was intruding on something. It didn't seem like either of the boys wanted him there, not that he could blame them. Why would they be, they're basically being forced to trade their entire family for him. He'd be pissed to, especially if said father hadn't been in his life up until that point.

Andrew disappeared upstairs without a word. "He's going to take a shower. I'm going to get some clothes. Feel free to eat anything in the kitchen. I would avoid the pie though, Calli will gut you like a fish." Dean resisted the urge to laugh.

"She likes pie?"

"I wouldn't put it past her to trade either Drew or I for a tin." Dean smiled slightly. "But yeah…make yourself at home." Dean could tell the last part was forced and he knew that he wouldn't be eating anything.

Once Sebastian felt like Dean wouldn't be moving around, looking for them, he made his way up to the attic. The book was right where the last person left it, on the podium. Sebastian sighed, pressing his hand against the cover. He was surprised that the thing hadn't gone after it, especially with the kind of power it had. If it could kill over 16 different witches, all stemming from the Charmed line, then it should be able to take the book out of the manor, but it didn't even seem like it came after the book.

Then again, one of his family members could have taken the demon/monster down with them, but Sebastian felt like that was to easy. This wasn't the last they've seen of it and they needed to be prepared.

Sebastian wasn't sure how he was going to keep an eye on the book and keep it out of Dean's sight. Especially if Dean was planning on taking custody. The only thing he could think to do, was crystal the house. That was already on his list of things to do. They couldn't risk another demon attack, not with Calli still in the hospital. She was the one with the most active powers.

He brought the book to his bedroom, grabbing the box of crystals as he went. He got dressed, pushing the book onto the shelf in his closet, covering it with some shirts before moving back into the parlor. He went around the house trying to put the crystals in their places without attracting Dean's attention. Not that it worked. Dean didn't comment on it though, he wanted to get more information before he started asking them questions.

Bobby had been able to identify the symbol on Calliope's necklace, Dean's gut reaction for it being wiccan had been correct, but Dean didn't want to accuse them of being witches if he didn't know for sure. For all he knows, Calliope could just think the symbol was pretty and bought it at a new age shop. Watching Sebastian place crystals around the house was pretty suspicious though, and he felt like he had his answer.


End file.
